Even though you can
by Diiane
Summary: Tout son bonheur dépendait d'elle et ce soir, la lune déciderait de leur destin...  ONDINExSACHA & CYNHTIAxSACHA


NOTE DE L AUTEUR: Voilà, en pleine période de blocus, j'écris une autre fanfiction... Pas de Bravo à moi (je suis censée bosser, non mais!) Anyway, entre deux cours, ça fait du bien. Je vous présente donc un chapitre unique sur Pokémon, contenant mes deux ship préférés: Ondine/Sacha & Cynthia/Sacha. Avant de lire, je veux vous avertir de plusieurs choses. Premièrement ce n'est pas une fanfiction joyeuse, loin de là et pour être honnête, elle ressemble un peu à ma fanfiction sur HP "Pour le sentir vivant". Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas infaillible et il est possible que cette fanfiction contienne encore quelques fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe qui m'auraient échappées. Troisièmement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de beaucoup travailler mes fictions. C'est un tort, certes, mais je réserve mes heures de travail du point de vue stylistique à mon roman et à mes projets personnels. La fanfiction, pour moi, c'est le plaisir d'écrire avant le plaisir de travailler l'écriture et donc le style de mes fanfictions est un style "automatique". Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est nul! Il reste correct, et j'ose le prétendre ou l'espérer: assez bon mais pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, notamment dans mon recueil de poésie, cela peut déconcerter...Parce qu'effectivement, le temps de travail n'est pas le même. Et pour terminer: la fanfiction n'est pas très longue. C'est volontaire! Voilà, je voulais vous avertir. Et pour double terminer: je vous remercie d'avance de prendre le temps de me lire =D

Ensuite, puisqu'il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César: pour cette fiction, j'ai été fortement inspirée par la chanson de Dolly Parton "Jolene" et dans le dialogue principal, j'ai essayé de reprendre beaucoup les paroles et la mise en place du discours de la chanson. Je lui dois donc ceci. (Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson durant la lecture, d'ailleurs). Ensuite, Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais, malheureusement et aucun des personnes n'est donc à moi ni même leur univers. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Diane alias Nyx

* * *

><p>Il était tard le soir. Elle l'entendait pleurer cette nuit encore et cela lui était insupportable. Il tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans leur lit commun, incapable de trouver la paix. La souffrance se lisait sur ses traits, la frustration aussi et c'est lorsqu'il se plaça sur le dos que la jeune femme rousse put constater l'étendu du désir de son mari…Ce désir qui ne lui était pas destiné. Une douce larme coula le long de ses jours. Trop ! C'était trop de souffrance. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, c'était impossible, inhumain. Ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Comment pouvait-il, lui l'homme de sa vie, lui qui lui avait tout promis, la faire souffrir autant, lui causer tant de douleur, de chagrin, faire couler tant de larmes alors même que quelques mois plus tôt, ils nageaient dans le bonheur, faisaient des plans sur la comète. Les rayons de la lune, à travers les rideaux, venaient éclairer le visage transpirant du jeune homme et la roussette put alors remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pleurer ce soir-là…Il fallait que tout s'arrête. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle et sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, elle enfila juste ses chaussures et un manteau et quitta la demeure qu'elle chérissait tant.<p>

Elle marcha longtemps mais ses pieds la conduisait naturellement, comme s'ils avaient toujours connu le chemin, comme s'ils savaient, comme s'ils comprenaient et ce malgré la longue distance. Elle n'était ni fatiguée, ni essoufflée, juste déterminée. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune mariée faisait ce trajet. Elle l'avait déjà parcourue de nombreuses nuits sans jamais mener son mouvement jusqu'au bout, par peur, par lâcheté, elle-même ne savait pas trop…Mais cette nuit, cette nuit, elle devait en finir, elle devait tout arrêter, que son malheur cesse, que la souffrance s'étouffe. Cette nuit de pleine lune déciderait de son destin, leur destin à tous les deux ou plutôt à tous les trois, songea-t-elle amèrement en portant délicatement sa main à son ventre…Voilà, elle était presque arrivée. Tout se jouerait, maintenant ! Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, il fallait qu'elle affronte la vérité et qu'elle dise enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle s'exprime, qu'elle parle, qu'elle hurle son malheur. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore espérer, c'était qu'elle soit entendue et exhaussée…L'énorme maison se dressa sous ses yeux, entourée de grands sapins noirs. La rousse aux yeux bleus traversa le portail ouvert et s'approcha de la colossale porte d'entrée. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de ne pas la soutenir plus longtemps mais il fallait qu'elle se montre courageuse. Prenant une grande inspiration, la demoiselle leva le point et toqua trois fois contre la porte.

Il lui fallut attendre cinq longues minutes avoir de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Cinq minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Cinq minutes durant lesquelles elle crût s'effondrer, mourir, elle sentit son cœur battre comme jamais auparavant, elle voulut successivement s'enfuir, ne jamais être venue, dormir, se pincer, défoncer la porte, toquer à nouveau…Mais enfin, son calvaire s'acheva lorsqu'un grincement se fit entendre et que la lourde porte laissa apparaître sous ses yeux une femme magnifique, resplendissante, extraordinaire, face à quelle la roussette ne faisait définitivement pas le poids en terme de beauté. Cette femme avaient de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bassin, des cheveux brillants qui mettaient en avant la douce couleur chocolat de ses yeux et le rose de ses lèvres. La forme harmonieuse de son visage prenait tout son sens avec le petit nez en trompette qu'elle retroussait d'un air fatigué. Une chemise de nuit légère recouvrait son corps et ne dissimulait que très peu les courbes voluptueuses de ses seins et de ses hanches, le tout perché sur de longues jambes radieuses. La roussette resta, un instant, bouche baie, incapable de parler, se demandant comment elle allait faire face à cette beauté surnaturelle, à cette sensualité innée. Cela lui paraissait bien impossible. Du côté de l'autre jeune femme, celle si se frotta un instant les yeux. Une faible colère d'être dérangée à une heure aussi tardive apparaissait sur son visage mais cette colère se changea rapidement en surprise lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne qui se tenait devant elle :

-Ondine ? Mais ? Que fais-tu là ?

La dénommée Ondine semblait enfin reprendre tout son courage lorsque ses mots, prononcés, la sortirent de sa stupeur. Il était temps d'agir. Elle monta la dernière marche de l'escalier, menant au porche de la porte, afin d'être à la même hauteur que cette femme qu'elle haïssait et admirait en même temps et puis, après s'être éclaircie la gorge, elle dit d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte et puissante mais qui trahissait son stress et sa peur :

-Je suis venue te parler de Sacha !

La blonde aux courbes généreuses acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, son visage recouvert d'une inquiétude non feinte. Ses lèvres tremblantes formèrent un vague sourire gêné tandis qu'elle s'écartait de quelque pas pour laisser Ondine entrer. Il valait mieux qu'elles soient à l'intérieur pour un sujet pareil. Il valait mieux qu'elles soient toutes les deux au chaud, le plus à l'aise possible, pour affronter cette discussion qui ne leur plaisait ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Pour la magnifique blonde, il était temps d'assumer ces actes, d'y faire face et pour la rousse, il était temps de réclamer son dû. La sensuelle aînée referma la porte derrière Ondine et se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de près par la cadette. Le silence étant tenace et pour le briser, l'hôte proposa à son invité une boisson que celle-ci refusa immédiatement. Toute deux s'installèrent alors sur le canapé, dans ce silence pesant. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucune d'entre elles ne prononça le moindre mot mais lorsque la pendule sonna les trois coups du matin, Ondine sut qu'il était temps de parler sinon elle ne serait jamais prête et surtout, elle ne serait jamais rentrée à temps pour que Sacha ne remarque pas son absence…

-Cynthia…Cynthia, je…C'est très difficile pour moi. J'ai mis de côté mon orgueil et ma fierté ce soir parce que, avec la lune pour témoin, je suis venue te supplier. Te supplier, Cynthia de ne pas me prendre mon mari ! Il te connaissait depuis longtemps mais il était encore petit, à cette époque-là, tu sais…Seulement depuis qu'il t'a revue, depuis qu'il t'a défiée ce soir-là et qu'il a perdu, il ne s'en remet pas. Et ce n'est pas la défaite qui le tue, Cynthia mais c'est toi. Ta beauté ne peut souffrir d'aucune comparaison avec tes cheveux d'or et tes yeux doux comme le chocolat. Chaque fois que tu souris, tu appelle l'homme à respirer à nouveau, ta voix est douce comme une calme pluie d'été. Tout en toi appelle à l'amour et…Mon homme n'est pas le premier. Combien honnêtement ne se retournent pas sur toi ? Combien t'aiment ? Combien sont à genoux devant toi ? Sacha n'est pas le premier et Sacha ne sera pas le dernier à t'aimer. Mais moi, Cynthia, moi…Il est le seul à m'aimer, le seul à s'être agenouillé devant moi, le seul à m'avoir jamais touché, à m'avoir jamais fait l'amour. Alors je m'en viens te supplier. Ne prends pas mon mari, ne le prends pas seulement parce que tu le peux ! Je sais que je ne peux rivaliser avec toi. Je n'ai pas ta beauté, je n'ai pas ton naturel, je n'ai pas ton sourire, je n'ai pas ton corps…Je n'ai pas ta force, je n'ai pas ta perfection…Mais Cynthia, je t'en supplie…Tu sais, depuis ce soir-là, il parle de toi toutes les nuits, il rêve de toi et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il hurle ton nom, Cynthia, lorsqu'il murmure ton nom quand il me fait l'amour, lorsqu'il crie ton nom dans son sommeil…Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis pas capable de soulager ses maux…Je ne suis rien face à toi. Mais je t'en supplie…Aujourd'hui, je suis capable de comprendre combien il te serait facile de prendre mon mari. Un mot, un geste et il te suit. Je sais qu'il résiste, mon Sacha, parce que c'est un homme bien…Je sais qu'il a essayé de t'oublier, de se défaire de toi parce qu'il s'était déjà engagé avec moi mais c'est plus fort que lui. Tout son cœur et tout son corps tendent vers toi alors je comprends bien combien il te serait facile de me le prendre, si tu le voulais alors je m'en viens te supplier, ne me prends pas mon mari, ne me l'enlève pas ! Laisse-le-moi, s'il te plait ! Tu ne dois pas savoir ce qu'il signifie pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il est tout pour moi ? Ma vie, mon ciel, mon ange, mon amour, ma raison d'être, mon envie de respirer, mon univers. Tout se résume à lui et à ce qu'on a créé ensemble. S'il te plait, Cynthia, je t'en supplie, ne détruis pas tout…Ne me le prends pas ! Ne me le prends pas, même si tu le peux. Tu peux avoir tous les hommes de la terre. Ils sont tous à tes pieds. Tu peux tous les ensorceler, ils t'aimeront tous et tu peux tous les aimer aussi…Tu trouveras quelqu'un mais moi...Moi, Cynthia, je ne peux aimer qu'une seule fois. Je l'aime depuis qu'on est enfant, je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre…Je l'adore ! IL est le seul, pour moi, Cynthia, le seul et l'unique ! Tu sais…Je suis désolée d'être venue ainsi en pleine nuit, de t'avoir réveillée, de t'avoir dérangée mais il fallait que je parle avec toi. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en pouvais plus parce que cette nuit encore il…Il fallait que j'ai cette discussion avec toi parce que mon bonheur dépend de toi et de tout ce que tu décideras de faire maintenant ! Alors Cynthia, une dernière fois, je…Je t'en supplie ne me le prends pas, ne me l'enlève pas. Laisse-moi mon Sacha…Ne me vole pas mon mari et ce même si tu le peux !

Il ne restait plus que les larmes sur le visage en souffrance de la jeune femme rousse. Ondine, tremblait de tout son saoul, elle était ravagée par la douleur et la peur, par l'insécurité et par sa fierté qui menaçait de faire surface et qu'elle s'efforçait de la faire taire…Elle qui n'avait jamais supplié personne en était arrivée à supplier une femme de ne pas lui prendre Sacha. Sacha qu'elle aimait depuis ses dix ans. Ondine avait toujours été à ses côtés, comprenant que son amour pour les Pokémons passait avant son amour pour les femmes et puis un jour, Sacha avait grandi et à nouveau, Ondine avait été là. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient mariés mais pour combien de temps encore ? La lune s'était déplacée dans le ciel et la pendule sonna les quatre heures. Ondine se leva alors tandis que Cynthia resta là, les yeux dans le vide, une larme coulant également sur sa superbe joue droite…En voyant la jeune roussette bouger, la championne lui attrapa le bras, espérant la retenir parce qu'elle aussi avait des choses à dire et cette discussion ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi…

-Ondine, je…Attends !

-Non, je dois rentrer maintenant. Si Sacha se réveille et que je ne suis pas là, il va s'inquiéter. Juste : penses-y, d'accord ? Pense à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Au revoir, Cynthia !

Ondine se leva alors, essuyant d'une geste de bras les traces de larmes sur son visage et elle quitta la maison de sa rivale sans se retourner, soulagée de s'être exprimée et l'espoir dans le cœur de voir Cynthia s'effacer, ne plus se montrer dans leur vie, ne plus avoir de contact avec Sacha et peut-être qu'ainsi il l'oublierait et reprendrait sa vie normale…La vie qu'il avait choisie d'avoir avec Ondine…Sacha ferait un père, formidable, Ondine le savait il fallait juste qu'il lui appartienne encore…Malheureusement, pour la jeune femme rousse, alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la maison de sa rivale, elle n'entendit pas Cynthia murmurer d'un air triste :

-Et si je l'aimais autant que toi, Ondine ?

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur: Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que vous êtes pas trop fâchés sur Cynthia et surtout, j'espère que la fanfiction vous a plû! Normalement, il n'y a pas de suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite revieuw au passage, ça fait quand même plaisir de temps en temps ;)<p>

Diane alias Nyx


End file.
